doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Umbralis Consortium
Within Cappalina is an enclave of sorts, bearing the reputation of being made up of not only the incompetent and talent-less, but also the wicked and those on the wrong side of the law. Rather than being a traditional Artificers' guild that is legally mandated and licensed, this group is far less restricted in its research or business practices. The enclave not only welcome those who are unable to get official guild certification for the various Artificers' guilds around the country, but also those that would deal in arts most would consider ‘unpleasant’. Naturally, despite it being near common knowledge that the enclave continues these practices, due to a combination of shrewd diplomacy and the impressive number of combatants that comes with being a safe haven to outlaws and urchins alike, few have ever brought the arm of the law to face this monstrous task. That is not to say that individuals within the enclave who trip up are not swiftly brought to justice, as they often are, but that the organisation as a whole is simply too difficult to eradicate in its entirety. On the surface, the Umbralis Consortium enclave provides the service one would expect of those unable to gain guild certification: cheaper rates and poorer results than the official guilds for whatever task one may desire, making them still rather valued for those looking to save their coin. Underneath its already broad range of products, the enclave deals in taboo of the highest caliber, be it necromancy, cruel experimentation, or other magics worthy of branding the wielder a war criminal. Those that practice inside of the Cappalina enclave do so in the name of greater knowledge and power, without the restriction of laws or traditional morality to impede their progress. On top of all of this is also offered an arcane black market for all sorts of magical items, weapons, tools, books, scrolls or other oddities: be they legally obtained or not. The guild readily purchases such goods as well, provided that they are to do with the arcane and therefore their field of expertise. Much of this stock is either collected from the Goodfellows or retrieved from the enclave’s various ‘expeditions’ into Noxi, often resulting in them ransacking noble homes or various other guilds or organisations and bringing back what can be sold. The group have, in particular, invested an impressive amount of coin and manpower into seeking out the old king’s supposed secret library; although whether or not they have found it remains to be seen. The enclave has grown its connections to the criminal underworld exponentially over the years, and uses them frequently to both acquire stock to sell and materials to further their research. Normally once would not expect an organisation like this to wield much power, due to its inherent secretive nature. However, due to careful political maneuvering and the ever-swelling ranks of the enclave, the Cappalina Guild have enjoyed a meteoric rise in power that continues to this day. Many of their expeditions to Noxi have resulted in great success, and are sponsored by a number of patrons across the known world thanks to the unique 'services' they are able to provide. There is no subject too taboo or morally repugnant for the enclave, and any whose morality is as flexible as their thinking are welcomed into the ranks. The broader the darkness, the lesser its depth; and the Enclave spreads its ability thin and wide. Notes: ' The Umbralis Consortium is currently located underneath Old Town in Cappalina and can be found by following a series of cleverly hidden 'Eclipse Markers' that lead to the sewer entrance. Lead by the wizened, ''Your Illuminatus' Copernicarious Auxilium Vexx, a human in advanced age with a flowing grey beard. The Umbralis Consortium compartmentalizes various area of study behind locked doors. The Illuminatus has a book and quill that are magical, the nature of the pair is unknown except that when the Illuminatus asks for a name, the ink flows black for truth and red for lie. The old mage is cordial but will not tolerate liars, he claims it's to 'hunt down and kill' those that break his rules or steal from the underground artificers guild. The old mage tends to be matter of fact and honest to a fault. A small mercenary company of Minotaurs called 'Blood Hooves' serves as bouncers for unsavory elements or those that press their luck to far. It is unknown how many chambers the Umbralis Consortium has but Pashi Palla's Apothecary is a popular den for those seeking potions and poisons. Even the self administered kind.